(a) Related Field
The present system and method relate to a curved liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD), which may be used in a flat panel display device, generally includes two display panels where field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels.
The liquid crystal display operates by generating electric fields in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltages to the field generating electrodes. Specifically, the electric fields determine the arrangement and/or orientations of the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer and, thereby, the polarization of incident light being transmitted by the liquid crystal layer. By controlling the electric field that is applied to each pixel in the liquid crystal display, an image may be displayed.
As LCDs become larger, curved display panels have been developed to enhance immersion and realism for its users. However, when the display panels are curved, a stress to the substrate may occur and cause stains in the image being displayed. As a result, the image quality of the display may be deteriorated.